(A) Salem's Lot 1979 TV Movie Very Short Story
by Hutch-is-gorgeous
Summary: Based on the 1979 TV movie "Salem's Lot" starring my favorite actor and singer David Soul.


Title: "(A) Salem's Lot 1979 TV Movie Very Short Story"

Note: David Soul, my favorite actor and singer, starred in the 1979 TV movie as Ben Mears. The original airdate was November 17 , 1979 and that is why I'm posting this story today (November 17th, 2018) and on this fanfiction website.

All my other fanfiction is "Starsky and Hutch" and though in this very short story I briefly mention Starsky and Hutch, I don't consider this a S&H story. Additionally, on this fanfiction website I put this story in the Books category, as it is the only category I found anyone else having wrote something having to do with Salem's Lot.

Comments are much appreciated!

#######################################################################################

Ben Mears:

In Salem's Lot in Maine and down in the cellar of the Marsten House is the ghastly vampire Kurt Barlow!

With a head and with no mane!

He has sharp and pointed teeth!

And bright yellow and glowing eyes!

Long fingers with long and clawed nails!

He's an extremely wicked beast and he's to blame!

I'm so afraid to go anywhere near him and take aim!

But I had to and aimed a wooden stake over his chest and pounded the stake with a hammer into his cold mean heart!

And even while lying in his coffin and with the lid still open, and with his skull not disintegrated like the rest of his body now was, he was anyhow dead, dead, dead, dead!

Saved myself from being bitten and turned into a living and breathing and walking vampire!

Also kept Mark Petrie from being bitten and becoming one!

The eleven-year-old and after his parents were killed by Barlow smashing their foreheads together, I took under my wing as my own son!

Up the cellar's stairs and then outdoors he poured a whole can of gas on the Marsten House's grassy front yard.

I threw a lit stick match on the grass and said, "Sorry Susan. Forgive me."

And I figured was still inside the house somewhere and was my girlfriend before she'd been turned into a vampire.

Then hopping in my jeep drove Mark and me to a place on the asphalt road and where I suddenly stopped the vehicle.

Had to and say, "Susan." Further grieving leaving her behind by grimacing and doing so with my eyes closed.

Opening them back up, Mark commented the town would burn down too.

Told him it had to to purify Salem's Lot. But any vampires who were able to survive the fire would be on the run and hunt for us.

"For us?" The kid understandably wanted the verification.

"For us."

Putting the jeep back in 'Drive' I sped and ran some red stop lights and with no time to make a detour to the small town of Phillips also in Maine to give my brother Rick and his wife Marilyn a hug 'goodbye', I drove the jeep and on the closest highway I knew of and that would take us to the nearest international airport.

The plane took us far, far away from there to Ximico, Guatemala in Central Mexico.

Then two years later, inside a Catholic church, Mark and I were kneeling in front of an altar and praying.

We could hear the big bell in the outdoor church steeple clanging.

We stood up, when the dark blue bottle filled with holy water and I was holding in my right hand burned my palm, and I hissed in pain. Thankfully, though, it didn't hurt too much and opening my hand, I couldn't miss that the water inside the bottle was glowing a bright white and it meant some vampires had found us.

Inside the small house Mark and I shared and in my bedroom was Susan lying in my bed.

Bidding me to come near her while wearing a pretty creamy-white long dress and high-heeled shoes on her feet.

I hadn't downed any booze and heard her say, "He promised me we will forever be together."

The 'he' Kurt Barlow!

I knelt beside the bed and she opened her eyes.

They were bright yellow and glowing the same as Barlow's had been.

With her mouth wide opened and ready to sink her teeth into the side of my bare neck! I stayed her from do so and turning me into a vampire anyway, even though I still loved her also!

She didn't know it, but behind my back I was holding a wood stake. Taking it out from behind my back I plunged it into her heart until she too, like that beastly vamp Kurt Barlow and back in Salem's Lot, was dead, dead, dead, dead!

Then I zoomed out of the bedroom, grabbed a hold of Mark's hand, and fled, fled, fled, fled!

To a land and even further and further away and pled!

That no other vampires and hadn't been burned up in Salem's Lot would ever find us!

Then seeing some, Mark and I missed the bus.

Too far away for the driver Gus to hear us yell, "Stop! We need to get on it!" Next Sam and Dean appeared and as if out of nowhere, along with a brunet and with very curly hair and a man with blond hair and looked a whole lot like me.

Sam and Dean shouted at Mark and me, "Don't fear 'cause we the Winchester brothers and Starsky and Hutch are here!"

The End.


End file.
